I'll find a million ways of loving you
by maf2192
Summary: Brittana One-shot. Santana remembers an old song the night after Valentine's Day at the Love Shack. Drabble. Idea based lightly on "cielito lindo"- a popular Mexican song.


Santana looked at the clock on the wall and it seemed time had passed faster than she expected. 2:43am. She lay on her stomach in a bed she had grown to know all too well. A room that was filled with a smell that drove her to the point of insanity. The scent of the blond girl lying asleep next to her. She could no longer count with her two hands the times they had ended up like this. Naked. On Brittany's bed.

But tonight somehow felt different. Brittany's face still wore that small drawn heart on her right cheek, just below her eye. Santana hadn't stopped smiling since the moment she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend in front of half the school, in the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and all that mattered was her.

As her mind drifted, the Latina couldn't help but think of her grandmother. How she used to tell her about young men knocking at her door, declaring their love with a song. Dressed up in suits and flowers on their hands. Santana smirked, _how freaking old fashioned of them. _And yet…

Deep in thought, and at the same time without thinking, Santana opened her mouth and sang the first verse that came to mind. "En la sierra morena, cielito lindo vienen bajando..."

"Are you serenading me?"

The words were almost a mumble, but loud enough in the silence of the room. Santana jumped, pulled from the trance of blond hair spread out on the pillow next to her.

"Britt... I'm sorry, I woke you up. Go back to sleep love"

Her girlfriend shook her head and stretched in the bed, finding Santana's hand among the lumps of bed sheets surrounding them. She started playing with it, intertwining them in different ways each time, and for a moment unable to make out what finger belonged to what body.

"So... were you?" Her voice turned playful, and much more lively. Santana could never believe how much energy came pouring out of the girl.

Santana let out a small laugh. "I just remembered this old song my grandmother used to sing when I was younger and I was feeling sad. But, yes. Everything I sing, I sing for you"

"But San, don't be silly. Valentine's day is already over" Brittany shifted closer and with her left hand started to draw a path down Santana's bare back.

"I know... but with all the "Love Crack" or whatever I didn't really get to sing to you. It bothered me a bit really, that damn Trouty Mouth and the pack of Jesus lovers stole my thunder."

"Oh come on... be fair. In the end I got to dance with you and that was way more important to me. And in the end... you got the girl" Brittany fixed her eyes of her girlfriend; reassuring her it wasn't all just a dream.

"I got the girl" Santana repeated the words carefully, eyes taking a breath of who was lying in bed next to her. _So beautiful_.

"So... "cielito lindo"? You had never called me that before" Brittany's mouth spread to a wide smile and a small giggle that made the brunette melt. "I like it."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You know what that means?"

Brittany's eyes brightened. "Yup! Like... pretty darling or something right?"

Santana took a moment to consider it. "Yeah, I guess that's a fair translation"

"I told you I was bilingual. No one seems to believe me though" the blond frowned slightly, but it disappeared as Santana closed in on her, and stopped inches away from her lips.

"I believe you" her breath grazed the blond's skin, and Brittany couldn't help but blush.

"I know" Brittany bit her lip and showed a sly smile. "Are you gonna finish serenading me? I want to hear the end of the song" Santana shifted her body and cupped her girlfriend's face with her hand, feeling the soft pale skin shiver at her touch. Her gaze fixed gently on the blue eyes in front of her, and she suddenly imagined snowflakes falling slowly onto the earth and filling up a field in heavenly white. It was then that she picked up from where she had left off.

"Un par de ojitos "_güeros_", cielito lindo, de contrabando" Santana leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Brittany. It was all she could think of. Her abuela's song and Brittany's lips.

"Canta y no llores" Santana's voice was interrupted again by the blond's lips, which parted in an instant. "Porque, cantando se alegran _cielito lindo_" And she kissed her again. "Los corazones". And again.

_Hm. I could get used to that nickname. I've found one more way of loving you._


End file.
